1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless terminal, and in particular, to a wireless terminal capable of accessing the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as many multimedia communication networks are built up, users can get a great variety of information over the Internet. To this end, research has been carried out on technology for accessing the Internet using a wireless terminal. Also, there is a demand for a multifunction wireless terminal capable of accessing the Internet. To meet the demand, terminal manufacturers recently introduced wireless terminals capable of not only getting various information by accessing to the Internet, but also downloading audio data files such as MP3 files from the Internet and playing the downloaded audio data files. Hence, the user can conveniently get desired information over the Internet using the wireless terminal, and when necessary, store the information in the wireless terminal for future use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a control flow diagram for data communication between a wireless terminal and a content provider over the Internet. Referring to FIG. 1, if a wireless terminal attempts to access a content provider (CP) over the Internet by sending an access request (step 101), the content provider sends an access response to the wireless terminal (step 102). Upon receipt of the access response, the wireless terminal sends a data transmission request to the content provider (step 103). In reply to the data transmission request, the content provider initiates data transmission (step 104), and after completion of the data transmission, sends a data transmission end message to the wireless terminal (step 105). After completion of receiving the data, the wireless terminal sends a data reception end message to the content provider (step 106), and typically ends the access to the content provider by sending an access and message (step 107).
However, the wireless terminal with a web browser has many limitations in transmitting and receiving a large amount of data over the Internet, due to its limited memory capacity and other factors such as bandwith constraints, etc.